Kaiju Match 3: Destoroyah vs Kumaosgami
by CrossoverMike
Summary: It's a batte between two demonic looking kaijus. Who will win? Please read, favorite and review.


Death Valley.

The hottest place on earth where only the lifeforms that have adapted to the very environment could survive without dying from the hellish temperatures. The very land was like the earth equivalent of Hell itself for this very reason. Many people who got lost or been to there have died, while others luckily lived. For those reasons. This was why it is considered one of the most deadliest places on the face of the earth and today it was about to become more deadly as two monstrous beings would clash.

Roaming through the scorching desert was evil incarnate, just his appearance and first look at it alone was enough to spell it. A fiendish monster born from the very weapon that killed the original Godzilla. It was none other than Destoroyah.

The precambrian terror chuckled evily thinking about all the misery and pain he has brought upon this very world. Just now from this moment. Destoroyah had already recently turned entire cities into rubble under his feet killing many innocent souls just for the sake of fun, his only purpose in life he wished to fulfil until nothing on earth was left alive. Armies have had tried to take him down but all failed, it had taken all of the USA's firepower alone to stop Destoroyah and even that wasn't enough. In the end. It was all in vain as they were all reduced to nothing in the process.

As Destoroyah continued on. In front of him many feet away. The very earth suddenly began to glow red as the ground began to open and a portal appeared. Confused. Destoroyah stood there wondering what began to happen until something rose from the reddish opening. Once it crawled out from its domain. It stood at full height and starred at Destoroyah. This monster was Kumasogami, the Lord of Hell itself.

Kumasogami had heard about Destoroyah and what he has done. It infuriated him what people had called Destoroyah. Claiming that it was the very devil itself and demon among monsters. So here he was now to prove how wrong all those people were. That was his title and he wouldn't let any monster no matter how evil and sadistic take it away from him. It was his purpose to kill all life in earth, cause misery and destruction as well as be evil himself, not this mutant impersonator that was created through man's weaponry who unlike him wasn't born an actual demon from the depths of Hell. Today. Kumasogami was going to claim back everything stolen from him.

The first thing that came to Destoroyah's mind was to let out a roar in hopes of intimiate his foe, however failed to do so as Kumgasogami showed no fear and laughed at his attempt. Destoroyah for once in his life was shocked. For the first time, this was the first monster to not have a chill be brought down on one's spine. Even Godzilla, the King of the Monsters showed the slightest glimmer of fear and he was without a doubt one of the mutants most powerful foes who could stand up to him but here this being didn't.

Before Destoroyah could react as the very thought distracted him. The Lord of Hell morphed his hand into a bow and arrows and firing them right at Destoroyah, exploding on impact. The living oxygen destroyer shrieked as he collapsed to the ground causing the desert sand to be sent flying into the air and a large form of dust cloud to form around him. Before he had time to lift himself back onto his feet, Kumasogami was on top of it. This time the Molten Goliath changed his hand into a blade and was about to sent it down onto Destoroyah's face hoping to instantly kill him. Unforunity for him. Destoroyah had other plans for Kumasogami.

Just as the Demon was about to jab his blade into Destoroyah's head. The winged mutant unleashed a Micro-Oxygen beam blasting Kumasogami in the chest forcing him off of Destoroyah as pieces of his rock like armor was blasted off. Getting up on his two feet. Destoroyah snarled. This meant war. If this was a fight this monster wanted. He'd give him one.

As Kumasogami recovered from the hit he received. He looked down to see pieces of his rock like skin gone as molten lava oozed from the open wounds. Burning fury engulfed his eyes. While he may of suffered worst. He'd make sure his foe would still pay for that insulting attack.

As the molten goliath was about to look up. The next thing he knew was that his face was met with a clawed fist as Destoroyah swung his arm striking the lord of hell across the head. Kumasogami staggered back before receiving another blow. Staggering again. The hell lord couldn't recover once more as his opponent struck him once more hard in the face with a fury of strikes.

With his opponent stunned and dazed from the hard blows at the moment. Destoroyah wasted no time and charged forward, sinking his horn into his opponent, it didn't take long until Destoroyah felt a sensation of incredible pain as lava splashed onto his very face. Screeching in agony. Destoroyah quickly retracted his horn. The mutant still felt the pain but tried his best to resist it until it ceased to exist. He may of been a tank but he was far from invincible, he however wiped that thought of his mind and let pride take over his mind. His horn was severely damaged but not truly gone. Luckily for Destoroyah. It was still intact and usable to use in battle.

The Hell Lord was amused, chuckling. It seemed his foe underestimated him not knowing unlike most monsters. His body didn't have blood but the very hot liquid from far beneath the earth itself. Without wasting anytime. Kumasogami swiped his bladed arm at Destoroyah, slashing him, green blood spurted from where Destoroyah was hit. Soaking up the pain, The oxygen destroyer incarnate in return slammed his clawed hand at the hell lords gut. Both monsters kept inflicting every jab, blow and strike to one another each until Kumsogami ended it with sinking his blade into Destoroyah's flesh, tanking the pain. Destoroyah headbutted the demon and that released another beam glancing it up the hell lords body as sparks flew into the air, Kumasogami groaned, once the beam deceased, the demon charged at Destoroyah impacting him with his shoulder, without a second thought. He quickly grabbed the mutants arm and swung his blade down amputating Destoroyah's arm. Destoroyah screeched in pain and saw where his hand once was, green blood flowly pumped out from the stump of his severed arm. If he wanted his hand back he'd have to reform.

Without a second option just as Kumasogami swung his blade again, he missed as Destoroyah's form began to change and morph before dissappearing into tiny particles. Confused, the lord of hell didn't know what just happened. His foe just vanished. He looked around to see where he went until he found himself being attacked all over.

The Destoroyah Aggregates had all crawled onto Kumsogami and began poundng their claws onto his molten rock like body knowing that they couldn't kill him through physical means but perhaps by internal damage especially if it came to the head. The hell lord shook all he could to get them off but they couldn't as they completely anchored themselves tightly and all continued with their assault.

Collapsing to the ground due to the combined weight of the creatures, Kumasogami continued to struggle and not willing to surrender fought back as he used his blade and beheaded two Destoroyah Aggregates before killing one more. The others soon crawled off upon seeing this not willing to take the risk and crawled away. Reaching to his full height. The demon changed his weapon back to the one he used from the start, the bow and arrow. Arching his arrows back, he launched them at the crawling mutants only to miss as dirt, sand and rocks from the detonation as they exploded upon impact with sand clouds surrounding the entire area, the hell lord searched for the smaller mutations hoping to kill them one by one but no luck. As he looked around and everythng began to clear up. He witnessed the Destoroyah Aggregates coming up one another forming back into the final form of Destoroyah all rejuvenated and at full health since the start.

Kumasogami's eyes widen. No he figured why Destoroyah was a force to be reckoned with as well as being one of the most powerful monsters to walk the earth. Not because of his physical power alone but the way he can heal himself. It's no wonder even Godzilla has a hard time with him. Still he wouldn't let this get to him and still win this fight no matter what.

Destoroyah on the other hand. Up until Godzilla or a few others like SpaceGodzilla and King Ghidorah and the all powerful Bagan. No such foe had been able to stand up to his power until now. He remembered sinking his horn earlier into her, knowing that wasn't the brightest idea as this creature was composed of lava inside. So how was he going to defeat this enemy? He knew this was perhaps the only chance but it in the end, it'd be worth it. He finally had it all planned.

Allowing his foe to get in close, Destoroyah lifted up his head and swung his head down, victory was now his until...

At the last second. Kumasogami swiftly evaded unforunitely he was a fraction late as the horn sliced his entire arm off. Roaring in anguish, the hell lord's severed arm crashed to the ground. Destoroyah roared in fury. He was close to victory, hoping to catch his foe off-guard and now he had to try again but at the same time felt satisfied, as he thought of it being payback for cutting his arm off a while ago.

Now that Kumasogami was missing an arm as lava poured from the stump, he'd have no ways of winning now until a brilliant thought came to his mind. Why didn't he think of this sooner or even from the very beginning. Instead of killing this abomination, he could give it suffer a fate worst than death itself. Kumasogami chuckled evily. Both monsters approached one another, Kumasogami was the first to react as he grabbed Destoroyah by the throat who began to try and break his grip and then morphing his hand into a blade and swinging it down slicing open Destoroyah's stomach, the mutants innards and insides spilled out as he coughed up blood from his mouth, he tried to reform in order to heal but Kumasogami wouldn't allow that to happen and stopped him from doing so by stabbing him in the chest, letting his hand go of Destoroyah's neck. He allowed the mutant to slump to the ground before grabbing him again.

His plan was a success. Soon around them everything began to glow red as ground opened and the portal to hell was unleashed. The lord of hell held tightly onto the struggling mutant as they began to enter his domain before the door of Hell closed.

The next thing Destoroyah knew was that he found himself in an unfamiliar environment full of carnage and misery, flames and hellfire surrounded everything along with the calls and screams of the lost souls trapped here through what was Hell! For the first time once in Destoroyah's life, he felt fear, which he would forever suffer eternal damnation.

Kumasogami slowly laughed evily, this was far better than what he planned, making this abomination who called itself the devil suffer instead of, when the title had always truly belonged to the lord of Hell itself.

Winner: Kumasogami


End file.
